User blog:Ilivetowrite/Update 0.4.6 (129342)
I am baffled how this update is still 0.4.6. More minor updates have brought a new version number. But, so it is. I am mostly looking at this update in terms of what changed and how that affects this wiki. What's changed: *The flight mechanics (how responsive flight is) *Cape/flight power has been reset and reconfigured. Cape power is now linked to Storm. Emotes no longer are linked to Storm. Cape power and Storm access are now based on "stars" collected. *Emote menu no longer shows all emotes. Instead it shows collected emotes, and still has the gray icon for uncollected emotes available in the area you are in *Specific locations of some regular emotes, though they haven't changed areas. Some emotes do appear to be missing. These possibly moved to new areas (will have to investigate) **Point: does not show gray in Isle, though it is in the Isle constellation) **No: does not show gray in Isle, though it is in the Isle constellation) **Hands to head ("Oh No!"): Does not show gray in it's old area in Prairie. Curious if it's actually in Forest now, where it used to show in the Forest Emote constellation ***The area where this emote used to be found now houses the end of the Prairie seasonal spirit quest. *Level transitions are now gone (let's hope this is temporary). Now a players is warped back to "home" after the cut scene. *Constellations have changed visually. *Cape upgrades have been made available in (all?) spirit emote maps. These are purchased with candles earned after visits to Storm. *Original piano instrument now looks like a real (toy) piano when worn. *A harp (what the original piano instrument used to look like) has been added to the Cry emote in Forest. It is a new instrument with a plucked-strings sound. Can be purchased for 10 hearts *Friend menu has changed visually, but no changes to what's available *Barriers have been added between areas that keep newbies (especially) on a predetermined path. There are, of course, work arounds to this.... *Season of Gratitude: 5 new seasonal spirits (Prairie, Forest, Mountains, Wasteland, Vault *Home (as we've known it) has been removed *Isle: New map. Emotes seem to be missing from it (based on a newbie visit....only saw the "come this way" emote in gray....) *Aviary has been removed. The player now starts the game in a new Home/Aviary hybrid that houses friend candle shrines, Closet, and level access gates, constellation table, invite shrines, and the daily candle shrine. *The Return shrine is missing from the new Home space. *Emote Spirit Quests have been updated, and it's a GOOD update *Forest has changed quite a bit, with new things to find. Flight restriction has resulted in the addition of some new things to use to charge, and it's quite lovely, actually. Look up in the trees for treehouses that contain star shrines. *Mountains has changed visually in some areas. **The candle quest at the ice rink has been replaced (from what I hear) by the sesaonal emote spirit quest, and requires multiple people to achieve. **The race is now a candle quest What hasn't (really) changed *Wing blessings still behave mostly the same (though they may be broken in the latest hotfix patch, 129494). *Emotes are mostly in the same areas, they've just been moved around within those areas (with the exception of those that seem to be missing, and "hands to head" which may now actually be in Forest) *Prairie has mostly remained the same. 8-gate still functions normally I have personally not ventured beyond the Stadium in Mountains in this update, so I will add more notes once I do. Category:Blog posts